Head restraints mounted on the top of seats behind the heads of occupants have been common in passenger vehicles for some time. Whilst these restrain fore and aft movement of the occupant's head they provide little transverse restraint.
Head restraints with fixed portions that extend on either side of the head have been proposed but these make entering or exiting a vehicle difficult and more so after an accident when the occupant may be injured or unconscious.